elderscrollsguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Brotherhood
The Theory and Philosophy Behind the Dark Brotherhood The Dark Brotherhood is a group of professional assassins who will murder practically any person as long as the client pays them a certain sum of money. While they may be compared to a guild of assassins located in the province of Morrowind known as the Morag Tong, they have no connections. Morag Tong is a legal guild and is respected and feared. The Dark Brotherhood is not legal and is a secretive cult that worship Sithis. While Sithis may be percieved as evil, he is not. He is not evil nor good. He is something much greater and higher that one cannot possibly perceive. There are more articles on this if you would like to learn more on the mysterious Sithis. The Five Tenets #Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. #Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. #Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. #Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. #Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Acceptance Into the Dark Brotherhood There is only one way that one can possibly join the Dark Brotherhood. This is by the killing of an innocent victim. While in gameplay, you should be able to tell whether you have made a valid invocation into the Dark Brotherhood if you see a message that reads "Your killings have been observed by forces unknown..." Once you do this, find a "secure" location to sleep and amidst your rest, you shall be awoken by a messenger for the Black Hand. These messenger hold the rank of Speaker in the Dark Brotherhood. In your case, you will be visited by Lucien Lachance. He is you only way to get into the dark brotherhood and will begin your initiation by giving you a quest A Knife in the Dark. It is possible to kill Lachance, as he has a set of robes that make for excellent sneaking but you will suffer the consequence of forever severing your connection with the Dark Brotherhood. As stated before, the Dark Brotherhood may be perceived as an evil faction. While the unholy disciples of Sithis may be arguably, some of the most cold blooded characters in all of Tamriel, they do not kill out of evilness. They have no feelings at all for what they must do. In addition, Sithis himself, as stated above, is not evil, nor good. So when looking at the overall picture, the Dark Brotherhood is more or less, a neutral organization. Ranks & Perks *'Murderer': Receives a set of enchanted armor known as Shrouded Armor. This armor helps stealth characters and comes in to pieces. The main body piece being called Shrouded Armor and the other piece being a hood called a Shrouded Hood. Prior to the of murderer, when the player meets the speaker Lucien Lanchance, they are awarded a weightless dagger known as the Blade of Woe. The dagger cannot be removed from the players inventory, due to the item being claimed as a quest item. Thus, one can assume that the dagger is weightless because it is a quest item. *'Slayer' *'Eliminator': Receives a Guild Well Key for quick access to the Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. *'Assassin' *'Executioner' *'Silencer': Receives a horse called Shadowmere after completing The Purification *'Speaker': Receives a Black Hand Hood and Robe *'Listener': Awarded a bodyguard from the Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary and earns 200 . In addition, your Blade of Woe get enchanted and there are many weapons to pick up in the Night Mother's Crypt. Note The player never reaches the rank of Executioner. Right before the quest The Purification, Lucien Lachance promotes you directly from the rank of Assassin to Silencer. It is proposed that this is so that prior to the purification, so that while the original members of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary still live, you can continue to take orders from them. But as soon as Lucien Lachance chooses to "purify" the sanctuary, he sees no need for you to be an executioner as you will need to help him. Therefore, he promotes you directly to Speaker. Family Members *Lucien Lachance *Ocheeva *Vicente Valtieri *M'raaj-Dar *Gogron gro-Bolmog *Telaendril *Teinaava *Mathieu Bellamont *Arquen *J'Ghasta *Shaleez *Alval Uvani *Havilstein Hour-Blood *Ungolim *The Night Mother *Sithis *Banus Alor *Belisarius *Dandras Vules